


Clarity

by Shikikaze09



Category: K (Anime)
Genre: Songfic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-16
Updated: 2014-09-16
Packaged: 2018-02-17 15:13:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 692
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2314058
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shikikaze09/pseuds/Shikikaze09
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>SaruMi song fic. I do not own 'Clarity' in any way. 'If our love is tragedy, Why are you my remedy? If our love's insanity, Why are you my clarity?'</p>
            </blockquote>





	Clarity

Yo! This is my first song fic, so please tell me what you think. This is also posted on my Fanfiction and DeviantART accounts.

 

I purposely left out Yata’s gender, so whether he’s a boy or a girl is for you to decide.

 

Disclaimer: I do not own ‘K’ or ‘Clarity’ in any way, shape or form.

 

~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~

 

 

_High dive into frozen waves_   
_Where the past comes back to life_   
_Fight fear for the selfish pain_   
_It was worth it every time_

 

 

‘ _You and I, we’ll fly away from here to somewhere huge, and together do amazing things_.’

 

Fushimi opened his eyes.

 

‘ _That’s what I’ve always thought. But like this right now, a small place is not bad either_.’

 

“…A dream, huh?” He murmured.

 

 

_Hold still right before we crash_   
_‘Cause we both know how this ends_   
_A clock ticks ‘till it breaks your glass_   
_And I drown in you again_

 

 

Grabbing his phone off of the table, Fushimi accidentally knocked a framed photo over.

 

The glass shattered on the floor, leaving him to gaze down at the picture lying in the middle of the mess.

 

Hazel eyes seemed to stare back at him.

 

 

_‘Cause you are the piece of me_   
_I wish I didn’t need_   
_Chasing relentlessly_   
_Still fight and I don’t know why_

 

 

“Mi~sa~ki~” Fushimi grinned manically and unsheathed his sword.

 

“Saru,” came the growled response.

 

They charged, red and blue Aura clashing and twisting together in a deadly dance.

 

 

_If our love is tragedy_   
_Why are you my remedy?_   
_If our love’s insanity_   
_Why are you my clarity?_

 

 

Fushimi smiled at the glaring Vanguard almost fondly.

 

His mind seemed sharper and clearer than usual.

 

How odd.

 

He raised his sword to block an on-coming blow.

 

 

_If our love is tragedy_   
_Why are you my remedy?_   
_If our love’s insanity_   
_Why are you my clarity?_

 

 

Fushimi watched as Misaki vanished from his line of sight.

 

“Tch.” Apathy washed over him and drained away all other emotions.

 

 

_Walk on through a red parade_   
_And refuse to make amends_   
_It cuts deep through our ground_   
_And makes us forget all common sense_

 

 

Fushimi ignored the red clansmen fighting around him, focusing on the skateboarding 19 year old in front of him.

 

Misaki returned the stare, likewise dismissing the SCEPTER 4 members.

 

And, they both forgot their duties.

 

Together, they launched themselves at one another.

 

 

_Don’t speak as I try to leave_   
_‘Cause we both know what we’ll choose_   
_If you pulled and I push too deep_   
_Then I‘ll fall right back to you_

 

 

Walking away, Fushimi felt the weight of Misaki’s gaze on his back.

 

He wasn’t called out to.

 

It left a bitter feeling in his chest.

 

 

‘Cause you are the piece of me  
I wish I didn’t need  
Chasing relentlessly  
Still fight and I don’t know why

 

 

Fushimi spread his arms and smiled, as if basking in the heat of Misaki’s Aura.

 

The red tornado flew towards him.

 

 

_If our love is tragedy_   
_Why are you my remedy?_   
_If our love’s insanity_   
_Why are you my clarity?_

 

 

Kamamoto attempted to interfere, so Fushimi threw a few knives in his direction.

 

This fight was between him and Misaki only.

 

 

_Why are you my clarity?_   
_Why are you my remedy?_

 

 

Fushimi yanked the screaming skateboarder’s collar down slightly.

 

Misaki’s tattoo glowed an angry red.

 

“His powers are out of control. He’s not going to make it.”

 

“Damn you! Don’t you care anymore?! You looked up to him as your King once! I’m sure you still have it in you.”

 

A cold feeling spread through his chest.

 

 

_Why are you my clarity?_   
_Why are you my remedy?_

 

 

Fushimi watched as his partially scratched out HOMRA insignia peeled away from his skin in dismay.

 

The tattoo that had been on his collarbone, identical to Misaki’s, floated up high into the night sky.

 

Slowly, it faded and disappeared.

 

 

_If our love is tragedy_   
_Why are you my remedy?_

 

 

A knock on his apartment door caught his attention.

 

Fushimi already knew who was on the other side.

 

He opened it and gazed into sad hazel eyes.

 

 

_If our love’s insanity_   
_Why are you my clarity?_


End file.
